Missing Chances
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: The demon bared its fangs into Jace's neck, which made Clary stood bravely. "Are you really gonna attack someone who's defenseless? Why don't you fight me, you little cowardly bastard?" Jace shook his head, slowly and weakly, "Don't do this." REMOVED !
1. First Step to Peace

**A/N: **_Hey, guys, thank you so much if you are going to read this. Well, I was just starting to write some TMI fanfics since I've been a writer here but in a different category. I just got this idea from some of the fanfics I've read lately and I just thought that it'll be better if I joined the club in writing stories again. So, I hope you'd enjoy this. The story starts at the night with the party in Alicante._

**Summary:**_ "They leave me. Why does everyone I love always leave me?" Jace Lightwood felt alone, now that everyone he knew—everyone he ever loved, had left. "I won't leave you." She reassured, then, he turned to her, "Promise?" "Promise." R&R. Post-CoG. Clace._

**Rating: **_T to be safe_

**Disclaimer: **_Cassandra Clare owns this. I only own the PLOT .._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: First Step to Peace<strong>

Fireworks continued exploding into the skies, brightening every darkened part of it.

Luke has just informed them that they're leaving tomorrow night, which made Clary feel like she doesn't want to leave the country sooner. She wanted to feel the peace in the country, for a little longer. She wanted to exploreAlicantewith Jace; she wanted to know what she has to know more about the Shadow World.

However, Clary feels anxious about everything that has happened. Sebastian's body was still missing, not even a trace of it. Magnus had even tried to track him, but it was just impossible. The Clave was still anxious that Jace hadn't really killed Sebastian, that he might be still alive.

Jace looked down at Clary, worriedly and frowned at her. His arms were circling around the curve of her waist. She bit her lower lip and avoided his gaze, knowing things weren't going to be same as it was before. "Something wrong?" Jace asked, with the hint of concern in his voice. He faced her, still waiting for her to look up, but there was no chance.

She deepened her bit into her lips, wanting it to bleed for being stupid. Why would she think that Sebastian might be alive? She shouldn't think things like those for… it might come true. But it is impossible though. This is the man who killed that bastard, standing right in front of her, and Jace always made sure he's dead. "N-nothing." She stuttered, faking a weak smile in her lips.

It was unbearable, Jace could read her eyes—knowing something is wrong, just he couldn't read what is wrong. She looked away, hearing another explosion in the sky. Bright colors spilled into the dark emptied sky and smiled weakly. He did not bother to ask anymore, seeing that she tried to smile even though something is wrong. "Do you want to rest now? It has been an exhausting day, Clary." He sounds so convincing.

She turned, slowly nodding her head and keeping her smile into her lips. He grabbed her hand, interlocked his fingers in between hers and pulled her. She followed him, trying not to be dragged. She giggled, and found herself standing in front of their friends.

Jace smiled widely.

His older brother, Alec, has been clingy into _his_ oblivious gay Sonic the Hedgehog boyfriend—named Magnus Bane, which they met in some party back inBrooklyn. Maybe Alec should thank Clary for that, because if it really wasn't for Clary's problems, he wouldn't have met the warlock.

"Hey, guys, we're just gonna say goodbye right now. Clary's tired." Jace started. Isabelle linked her arm around Simon, who held a glass of drink in his hand and happily looking at the couple.

"Sure thing." Isabelle said. She removed her arm around Simon and pulled Clary into a tight hug. As she pulled away, Clary giggled at her friend's gestures. "Just don't do something stupid."

"If you're talking about us, having—," Jace started but was interrupted by an irritated Clary.

"Are we really gonna talk that here? In the middle of the crowd?" Clary laughed.

Jace snorted at her, linking his arm around her shoulders with their hands still interlocked. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and sighed. He just couldn't believe that after all the things that happened between them; he still got the girl he will only love for the rest of his life.

Then, they turned around and walked away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>They hadn't talked since they left the crowd.<p>

Clary kept her fingers together and looked away, nervously. Jace had noticed that she was trying to avoid opening a topic with him, which might lead to something she fears. The anxiety swallowed her heart, fully, without exemption. She even doesn't think Jace wouldn't always be there to protect, neither are Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus or Simon.

They stopped walking. Clary and Jace arrived in front of Amatis's house. She looked down, hearing her heart hammered inside her ribs and wanting to explode out of her chest. Jace placed a hand on her chin, pulled her face up and stared at her for a moment. "Well, here you are. I'm sure you'd want to sleep now." He leaned down, his hands cupping her cheeky face.

He pulled her into a kiss. He _kissed_ her first. Then, she worked her lips with him. His lips were sweet and passionate, deepening more and more. His hands slid into her arms up into her shoulders and rubbed her neck slowly and pulled her closer. He continued to wrap his lips around her softly, feeling the smoothness of her lips. Clary tasted the bitterness of the drink from the party that Jace had been drinking, but she could care less.

She's kissing the man she loves, for Christ's sake. She loves him, and will absolutely love him forever. There were no distractions tonight, not one for sure. No one would stop them right now—not because they were siblings, not because someone wants to kill them. It was just blissful silence between, as they continued to kiss.

Then, he pulled away. She stared at him, his bright freckled honey eyes shone before hers. He lifted a hand to shove the strand of hair from her eyes so that he will have a better sight in her ecological greenish irises.

She sighed, and forcefully curved her lips into a small smile. "Would you like to come in?" Jace hesitated. What would others think if he did? Hell, he wouldn't care. He wanted to spend their last whole night in Idris with his short hot-headed girlfriend.

"Sure." He agreed. She walked to the door as he followed and entered. She pushed the door open and walked straight up to the stairs. The house is empty. Amatis is probably still in the party, celebrating the victorious battle between Valentine and the glorious Shadowhunters.

The room Amatis had provided for Clary was large enough for her. The bed was near the corridor towards the bathroom, and small closet. The sheets were neat, unused and soft. Jace thought he just entered Isabelle's room from the Institute, but he did not.

Clary stopped in the middle of the room, waiting for Jace to follow her. He entered the room and walked to her. "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone." She locked her arms around, resting her head into the crook of his neck—finding herself smelling that familiar and amazing scent. He trailed his fingers into her red curls, finding it soft as a feather.

"I'm right here. I won't leave you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She felt his lips on her skin, making her cringe and shiver inside. She never felt happier with anyone like this before, until she met Jace. He had changed her, to be a better version of Clary and that's a good thing though.

Jace lied down next to Clary. He kept her close as possible, their hands twined together like it doesn't want to let go again. Clary was still awake; she kept on wondering about things. Then, he leaned down. "What's wrong?" He asked, again.

She did not answer. Looking up, she found those knee-weakening golden eyes. She pressed her lips; she doesn't want to tell him. "I'm sorry, Jace," she muttered.

She pulled away from him, which made Jace look more worried.

"What are you sorry for, Clary? Please, tell me." He convinced, pulling her arm back. She turned to him, trying to avoid him. Tears had strained her cheeks, ruining the sudden happy face back into a worried and scared look. He instantly jumped out of the bed and ran in front of her. He saw those drops of tears sliding into her cheeks and lifted her face.

She shoved off his hand and stared at him helplessly. "I'm so scared, Jace. What if he come back and found you? What if Sebastian comes back to kill you because you killed him?" Her voice trembled with so much fear, choking her words back into her throat. He placed a finger in her lips and hushed her. He leaned forward, planted a reassuring kiss into her forehead, while his other hand caressing her bare arm. He also was worried about that, because for everyone knows, Sebastian had demon blood in his system and his body isn't found yet.

"He's not gonna hurt me, or you. I promise." Jace promised. But that didn't calm his girlfriend. He looked away and pulled her into a reassuring hug, "If I'll have rip his throat out or cut his head off, I'll do it. I'll never let him hurt anyone, Clary, that's my promise."

Then, Clary smirked with humor. Jace smiled hearing her soft laugh, and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Thank you, Jace."

"You don't have to thank me." He stated, "I'm doing this because I love you."

Clary locked her eyes at him, curving a small smile in her lips, "I love you too, Jace, always."

* * *

><p>Jace watched Clary, in his arms lying down with her eyes closed.<p>

She fell asleep a few minutes after their conversation. Jace knew what she was feeling. He was scared too. What if Sebastian was alive all along? What if Jace hadn't really killed him before? He looked down at her; she looked exasperated—about all the random things happening around her.

Stumbling to this girl in Pandemonium Club is the best thing that has ever happened in his life. The first time he saw her is the best night of his life. If something happened to the girl he only and will only love, he wouldn't forgive himself, no matter what the consequences are.

Then, the door creaked open which made him look back. He did not let go of Clary's hand. He saw the fatherly Luke standing by the doorframe with his arms crossed into his chest. Jace lifted a finger to hush down and Luke nodded, seems to understand what he meant. Jace looked down at her, brushing the hair from her face so that he would have a good sight of her fair face.

Luke whistled, catching Jace's attention. He stared at Clary and turned back at the young man, lying down next to his soon-to-be-daughter. "Can we talk?" He mouthed. Jace looked down and removed her hand from his own and walked Luke.

He exited, as Luke pulled the door close. Jace stood in front of Luke with his hands buried into his pocket, and he swallowed. "Was she crying?" Jace nodded, which made the older man opposite to him frown, "Don't tell me you two are breaking up. You just got together."

Jace chuckled softly, and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head. Luke waited for a better explanation. The young man bit his lip and sighed, "She's worried." Luke's frown deepened. Jace stared at him, "That Sebastian might come back, that he isn't dead yet. For all we know, he's half-demon." Luke scratched his head and looked away.

They were alone in the corridor. The hallway was dim, and cold enough. Jace crossed his arms around his chest and sighed heavily. "What do you think, Luke?" He asked, sounding so concerned. He isn't just concerned about himself and Clary, but to everyone—in the Shadow world and in the Mundane world, because if Sebastian might be back he would be stronger than before for sure.

"We'll figure something out. We'll find his body to prove he's dead." Luke patted his shoulder, reassuringly.

Jace looked down, feeling the hand on his shoulder.

"Jace?" His name echoed into his ears, which snapped him out. Luke pushed the door open. Jace sneaked his head inside and saw Clary looking at the both of them, half-awake. Jace entered while looking back at the older man and gained a nod from him, whispering "Don't lock the door." Jace chuckled with such humor. Luke closed the door, leaving the two inside.

Jace walked to Clary and she pulled his slender fingers, intertwining it in between her. "You're awake, why are you awake?" Clary rested her head into his chest, closing her eyes slowly.

"You were gone," Clary answered.

"Oh." Jace stated, "Well, Luke wanted to talk to me."

Clary lifted her head and looked at him, her eyebrows meeting its end into a deep frown. Jace shrugged and planted another kiss in her forehead. "About me?" Clary asked, resting her head back into his chest. His other hand, wrapped around her waist, gripped into her curve as he buried his fingers into her raven hair.

"Yes," he whispered. "Sleep, Clary, you will strength tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The sunlight beamed into the bedroom, pushing the darkness away from the room.<p>

Jace looked down at Clary, who was still sleeping into his side. Her raven hair scattered into the white pillow, curls messing around. He curved a smile on his lips, brushing her hair behind her ears. He continued to stare down at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Clary mumbled, opening one eye at him. She smiled blissfully at him. He smirked, leaning down to give her a peck in the lips. His hands traveled down in each side of her waist and her arms linked around his neck. Giggling, she rolled with him and straddled herself into his stomach. His hands locked down into her waist, but she pushed his shoulders pinned into the mattress, giggling loudly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He smirked, as she leaned down into him. She did not answer; instead she stared at his lips. To her surprise, he rolled on top of her—laying her under him with her legs lying back into the soft mattress and giggling loudly. He placed a finger at her lips to hush her.

He leaned down to kiss her but he stopped. They both stopped, turning their head sideways. Clary's eyes widened when she saw Luke standing by the doorframe. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, and shut it close again. Jace burst out laughing at the priceless face of his beloved girlfriend. She jabbed him on his shoulders as he continued laughing, then turned to Luke. "Luke, we weren't doing anything. We were just…"

He raised a hand to put her to silence. She closed her mouth again, waiting for response. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother. She'll surely freak out 'bout that. Anyways, the breakfast is ready. Magnus came over to join us for breakfast, complaining that Isabelle is preparing the breakfast back at the Penhallows."

"Now wonder why he came here. The food made by Isabelle is so _poisonous_, and _toxic_." Jace felt another jab into his other arm, harder, which made him glare at Clary.

"Isabelle's cooking is fine, for me. She's great, you know." Jace snorted at her, after saying that.

"It's so… I don't know. Tasteless? Even Alec is complaining about it." Jace stated and turned to Luke, "Wait, I heard you mentioned Magnus is here, is that correct?"

"Yes," Luke nodded his head. He took one more glance, "Now get your asses up from the bed and get ready if you still want to spend the last day inAlicante." Then, he exited the room, closing the door.

Clary turned to Jace, as he looked down at her. Then, she smiled—burying her fingers into his curls. "Morning, Jace."

He leaned down to kiss her once again, deeper and more passionate. Her arms veined around his neck, and had her fingers still in his messy hair. She worked her lips around his own and giggling. Then, he pulled away and locked eyes with her. "Morning, babe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Krizline<em>**

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Venomous Trap

**A/N: **_Nothing much. I just want you guys to enjoy._

**Summary:**_ "They leave me. Why does everyone I love always leave me?" Jace Lightwood felt alone, now that everyone he knew—everyone he ever loved, had left. "I won't leave you." She reassured, then, he turned to her, "Promise?" "Promise." R&R. Post-CoG. Clace._

**Rating: **_T to be safe_

**Disclaimer: **_Cassandra Clare owns this. I only own the PLOT .._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Venomous Trap<strong>

Jace hurried down the stairs, wearing the clothes Luke had given him just this morning.

His heels clacked into the wooden stairs. Then, he arrived at the kitchen and saw Luke with a plate of stripped bacons and honey waffles. Luke looked at Jace, frowning. "Where's Clary?" Luke asked. Jocelyn overheard it and looked back, meeting with Jace's honey freckled eyes.

"Uh, she's still upstairs." Luke nodded his head and poured more honey into his waffles.

Jocelyn leaned and stared at Luke. Her eyes fluttered, staring at her long-time closest friend and now happens to be her fiancé. Luke had proposed to her the night she ran after him before the battle. Jocelyn accepted, knowing it would be a very good start for the both of them and also for Clary.

"That's sugar, Luke, you'll get fat." He frowned at her, settling the bottle of honey aside.

"Wow, she's afraid I might get fat." Jocelyn leaned into Luke to give him a light kiss in the lips, which made Jace and Magnus groan in annoyance. Jocelyn snapped her head at them, curling her lips as she looked over at the younger man in the table. "You know, Jace," Jocelyn started, making him look at her, "You exactly look like Stephen."

Jace did not answer; instead he curled his lips and smiled. Of course, he looked like his father. Jocelyn watched as he remained silent and soon stared at her future-husband. "Jace, Luke mentioned me something last night. About my daughter crying last night?"

Magnus snapped at the young boy next to him, wide eyes, "I knew it! Clary realized that this boy is a complete dumb ass." Luke nearly choked with his drink and Jocelyn looked him.

"Seriously, Magnus, if you kept on pushing that idea that I am _dumb ass_, well I might be if I really have to punch you in the face." Jace turned to Magnus and snorted.

"Why is she crying anyway?" Jocelyn decided to ask. Jace lifted his head and looked at her, not knowing what to answer. He shifted his eyes to Luke, who nodded his head. Then, he sighed and remained silent. Jocelyn waited, still looking at the blond haired boy. "She's worried that maybe this problem hasn't ended yet."

Jocelyn's frown deepened, looking back at Luke for further explanation. Magnus kept silent, his eyes focused blankly into nothing. "Well, she thinks Sebastian might be alive for his body is still undiscovered and there was no trace of him." Luke said, nearing the mouth of the cup to his lips.

The woman turned to Jace, "But you killed him."

"I suppose, but there was no body. Plus, he's half-demon, right? It makes him stronger than any shadowhunters, except for me and Clary." Jace explained.

"He's got a point, Jocelyn." Luke agreed.

Then, there was silence. Jace finished his waffle and grabbed another one, pouring it with more honey. Jocelyn sat next to Luke as they continued on talking about things, they only can hear. Magnus kept silent after being snapped by Jace.

Jace knew he couldn't protect Clary all the time, and that is his biggest fear. He couldn't cut himself into a half just to protect Clary with the other and the other to the Shadow World. He kept his arms length short, making him lose the piece of courage. Somehow, he kept regaining his strength whenever Clary's around. He loved her, ever since he saw her in Pandemonium.

"Morning, everyone!" Startled, he looked back and saw Clary arriving downstairs all dressed. Magnus ignored her. Clary walked towards Jace, and kissed his cheeks. "Why is everyone so silent?" Clary asked, as she grabbed a few pieces of stripped bacons and transferred it to her plate, glancing at everyone. "Magnus, did something happen? You look so… _depressed_."

Magnus looked at Clary and shrugged, "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

Clary turned to Jace, meeting the ends of her eyebrows into a very deep frown, and asked, "What happened?" Jace looked at Magnus, sternly and shook his head.

"He called me a dumb ass." Jace said, sadly, which only made Clary giggle.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Clary turned to Magnus, "Don't worry, Magnus, I already know that he is." Magnus chuckled and took a sip on his drink.

Jace stared at her, his mouth fell open and give her an unbelievable look. "Jace, close your mouth. Your face is priceless." Clary started eating her breakfast, sitting next to her boyfriend and looking over at her mother and her soon-to-be-father, or maybe the only father she knew.

* * *

><p>Jace had taken out his girlfriend for a walk, maybe a stroll into the town and see Alec and Isabelle. Clary was silence, not speaking at all. Then, she finally sighed. Jace placed an arm around her shoulders, which made her look back and smiled. "Are you still worrying about Sebastian being—"<p>

Clary shot him a meaningful glance, trying to shrug the topic off. Then, he gave up, knowing Clary doesn't even wanna talk about it. "I'm just anxious, about anything that can happen."

He stopped, pulling her close into his chest. He hugged her, closer than he did before. She heard his heartbeat, pounding right into her ear, whispering her name slowly. "There is nothing to be scared, Clary. We're all here—Alec, Isabelle, your mom, Luke, Magnus, Maryse and Robert… I'm here."

She nodded her head, knowing he is right about that. There are other people who would do anything to protect her, people who would stand with her until the end. "Thank you." She mumbled. He tried to protest but she placed a finger into his lips, hushing her.

"I told you to stop thanking me." He muttered, trailing kisses into her finger.

Then, he led out his hand for her to take. Frowning, she stared at his hand and he grabbed hers, intertwining his fingers in between hers. She giggled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and locking herself in between two hands connect. "I love you, you know that." She muttered and he nodded.

"I know, because I am certainly attractive." She playfully slapped him, giggling at the way he spoke. He kept his arm around her, smiling as she kept her own smile in her lips. She's so beautiful, he thought, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen—probably the most beautiful girl in his world.

"Will you quit staring at me? It's strange, you know." She whispered.

Then, he laughed. "I am absolutely not trying to make you feel strange; I'm just staring at the most beautiful girl in the world." She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, and laughed at him. She jabbed his arms and he rubbed the spot. "That hurt you know."

"Then, stop staring at me. You know, I'm not like those girls you've dated before." Clary stated.

He stopped in front of her, locked his eyes at her and sighed. "Clarissa, stop being so modest. You're unique, you're being you. Unlike those bitches who are completely obsessed with me, you're just the way you are." She found the truth in his eyes. He's saying this because he loved her. "I loved you because you might be the strangest girl in the world, yet you still see me inside—you believe what I can do, and you believed that I could love someone who deserves to be loved. And that, I love you."

Before Clary could respond, her phone rings immediately which startled her. She fished the phone from her pockets and looked at the screen. It is her mother, calling her. She answered, placing the phone beside her ears. _"Where are you, Clary? You've just disappeared."_ Jocelyn's voice was overheard.

"Mom, I told Magnus that I'll be out with Jace. I told him to tell you." Clary confirmed, looking over at Jace.

_"Well, he's not here anymore. Maybe he went to see Alec or something, I don't know."_ Jocelyn said over the phone, _"Stay safe with Jace, okay? I'll see you with the Lightwoods later. And _Jace_—,"_ Jace looked surprised and looked at Clary, _"I know my voice is loud enough for you to hear, keep her safe will you? If you don't, I'll certainly kill you myself."_ There was a horrifying tone in Jocelyn's voice, and at the same time, the concern.

"Yes, ma'am." Jace mumbled.

"Bye, mom. I love you." Clary hung up from the phone and looked over at Jace, "Don't worry, I trust you babe." Clary leaned into to peck Jace in the lips and they walked again.

Jace placed an around her waist, keeping his hand into the curve of her waist and it perfectly fits. Clary looked up at him. "Are you going to train me when we get back toNew York? I'm sure Mom would absolutely be anxious about that because I was never trained to be a shadowhunter before, but I would like to train." Clary stated, wanting to clarify things to him, "If you don't want to train me, then, okay. Maybe I'll just train myself."

He laughed, which made her look at him with a frown and confused look. He looked down at her. Why would she train herself? That would be hilarious. "Of course, I will train you. You cannot train by yourself, which would be hard enough for you to give up easily. Plus, it doesn't matter if you weren't raised with daggers and dangers. And if possible, I will make sure the training will be like hell."

"Oh, you mean on torturing me?" Clary snapped.

"No, not that." Jace shook his head, smirking at her, "What I mean is, I want to make sure the training would be hard enough for you to learn your own mistakes. When you got hurt, you should learn to get up easily and must not whine or complain about how this and that hurts. That's one disadvantage of being a Nephilim."

"I completely understand that. I just wanted to be skilled as you are, swift as Isabelle and brave as Alec." Then, she dropped her hand from the air in annoyance, "God, I feel so vulnerable, so fragile." Instead of feeling worried, he roared into laughter. Clary shot him a look and frowned. "What's so funny, Jace? I'm being serious."

He shook his head, "You know, when _your_ father—Erm, I mean, when _Valentine_ raised me, he found the training so easy but I found that quite hard to believe. He would order me things, some hard and some easy, but the easy parts were becoming hard. Then, whenever I thought I did what he ordered, he would say it's all wrong and I'm not good enough to be like him."

"Well, you don't have to be like him." Clary found her voice soothed and guilty about being annoyed with her own weakness. "You're strong enough to be yourself and that's what I love about you. You tend to pretend you aren't better, even though you had already let out the best in you. You don't have to feel guilty anyway, you're strong as you are—probably the best and most skilled shadowhunter ever."

"I doubt that." Jace mumbled, curling his lips.

"If you doubt that, then you also doubt my affection for you because I loved you for what you are, not for what you want to be." Clary clarified.

He did not answer. He was silent, staring at her. She is right, he shouldn't doubt his strength. Hell, everyone knows he's the famous Jace Wayland—no, Jace Lightwood for being skilled enough to kill dozens of demons and like she said, the best Nephilim. "You're probably right." He muttered.

"I _am_ right." She snapped, smirking at him, "Don't tell me you also doubt my words, and do you, Jace Lightwood?"

"No, not at all, Fairchild."

As they walked farther, they arrived into the forest which was unknown to them. Jace would have remembered this place. This is the place where he and Alec had gone playing around when they were both young and experienced their first demon, nearly killing them both. He looked around, the place feels awkward right now. Not that the trees were he used to hide were all growing taller, but he felt something—an urge.

They are not alone. He turned to Clary, who still looked normal. "Clarissa." He called, using her full name, not just a nickname. She shot up her look at him, anxious why he was looking at her like that. His eyes stirred fearfully, and nervously as he looked around and turned to her. "If I told you to run, you have to run," he whispered. His hands locked into her arms, pulling her closer to him.

She frowned. What the hell does he meant by that? "What do you mean?" She asked, frowning deeper. Her eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer but he tried to ignore her.

He had two seraph blades into his back, just in case. He grabbed the first hilt of his first dagger, _Gabriel_. He handed it to Clary and forced a smile, "Take this. Just do what I say and warn the others." She took the knife and stared at him worriedly. He cannot just fight a demon by himself… or _demons_.

She gasped, seeing three demons standing there. She gripped his shirt worriedly and he turned. He blocked her way, he wanted her safe. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Run, Clary, save yourself." She stared at him, tears burning in her eyelids and holding back from falling. She shook her head, she won't leave him alone here. She knew what might happen to him and she wouldn't bear to see him lifeless sooner if she left. "Clary, I told you to run. You have to run! Now!" Her pushed her away, as the first of the large demons attacked him.

Clary fell into the ground, stumbling towards the seraph blade that he had given her. She reached the hilt but she watched as Jace pushed the blade into the demon's throat, and cuts off the head. Clary turned her head, watching as the second demon took a step forward and made the ground rumble like earthquake. She touched the dried leaves into the ground and looked over at Jace. He mouthed the words, but she shook his head. "I won't leave without you." Tears had already strained her cheeks, salty like seawater, but she ignored it. The tears touched her lips, sniffing as Jace stood up bravely—then, she realized it. He had a bite in his shoulder, blood ruining the color of his shirt and his hands bloodied.

She wanted to get up and help him, but she was untrained and fragile. She watched as he ripped the demon's chest, and burying himself in a small amount of dust and ichors. He ripped sleeve off and she saw the deep large fang marks in his arm, wincing in pain. She winced as she heard him screaming painfully over the bite on his forearm. "Do you really think," the last remaining demon hissed, though Clary could barely see the demon's mouth moving or talking, "That I would really attack you unplanned? Well, how foolish of you." The demon leaned down, baring its black and dirty fangs into Jace's neck, which made Clary stood up bravely.

She brought the hilt in between her fingers and gasped. "Are you really gonna attack someone who's defenseless? Why don't you fight me, you little cowardly bastard?" Clary found herself, trying to be brave and save Jace's life. Their eyes turned to her, surprised.

Clary took one simple look at Jace and apologized without a word. He shook his head, slowly and weakly, "Don't do this." He mumbled, tears falling from the corner of his head and sliding down into his temple as he crooked his head sideways. Clary sighed, breath deepening. The demon released Jace and she backed away, as if she's been pushed. Jace stared at her, worriedly and wanting to get up and fight the demon, but the poison started spreading into his body and slowly weakening—probably creating a large effect on him that might cause him his early death. Clary mumbled something, maybe the name of the blade. Then, the demon lunged forward to Clary—in a blink of an eye. Clary stepped backwards, swinging the blade in the way the demon lunged into her. But there was no effect.

The demon shoved her blade, and she dropped it far enough. It lunged forward, aiming for Clary's neck—instead, it shoved her off. "Clary!" Jace tried to scream, as Clary flew into the other side. She fell into ground, closing her eyes painfully. She now realized demon-hunting is far as easy as would have remembered.

Clary shot her eyes open, seeing the demon flying slowly towards her. The blade was just a two steps away from her or less, but it was two far for her to reach. She touched the very end of the hilt, but she missed it. She reached more, as the demon floated closer to her—faster. "Do you think, Clarissa Morgenstern, that I am vulnerable as you are? You think opposite. I'm stronger than the two of you. As much as I wanted to kill you, I cannot. Your _brother_ would certainly want you to personal reasons."

Clary stood, grabbing the blade and plunging it into the demon's chest, dark vicious liquid spilled into her fingers. "I have no brother." She hissed and dropped the hilt, its blade missing—actually pulverized by the acid vicious substance from the demon's body. She stared at her hands, sticky and all bloodied by the demon's death. She looked around, found Jace lying there.

She ran into him. He was motionless, but he was still breathing. Clary placed a hand at his chest and he flung his eyes open. He looked at her, "You're alive." A hand ran into her cheeks, as she touched his hand feeling his soft hand against her cheeks. She showed a faint smile.

"You are too." She said, and landed a soft peck into his lips, "We're gonna have to take you back into the Penhallows, I'm sure Magnus will be there. He can treat you." He tightened his grip into her blood-stained hand and she stared at her golden luminous eyes, shining like a star in the dark skies alone. "We'll be alright, Jace, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Evelina<em>**

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Demon Attacks

**A/N: **_M__ost of the fans of TMI that I follow on twitter, likes the story so far. So, to my followers or anyone, thank you so much for reading this, even though you're not really much, but I still appreciate you comments or whatever. Thank you! Here's the third intense chapter of Missing Chances. Plus, I changed the summary again. By The Angel, I hope I get more reviews. Nothing much, enjoy!_

**Summary:**_ The demon bared its fangs into Jace's neck, which made Clary stood bravely. "Are you really gonna attack someone who's defenseless? Why don't you fight me, you little cowardly bastard?" Jace shook his head, slowly and weakly, "Don't do this." Post-CoG._

**Rating: **_T to be safe_

**Disclaimer: **_Cassandra Clare owns this. I only own the PLOT .._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Venomous Trap<strong>

Jace stumbled into his feet, his arm around Clary.

Clary grunted, feeling the heaviness of Jace over her shoulders, and pulling her down into the ground. But she tried to get up, for herself and for him—especially for the both of them. Her hand gripped tight into his waist, pulling him up.

His skin had already turned purple, dark as the demon's blood. The poison is spreading faster and its killing Clary as she realizes that Jace is dying. Jace never told her how demon bite gets worse, but now she knew. "Come on, Jace, please." She pleaded, her voice trembling with fear and horrifying tones. Then, he fell into his knees.

She gripped his hand, and looked around. What is she going to do? If they couldn't get fast enough back into the Penhallows and into the Lightwoods, Jace could die. He _would_ die.

Then, she grabbed her stele. She has to do something. Jace felt his skin burning up, as if it was in flames—like someone had thrown him a ball of fire and igniting him in lights. His throat ached, as if he wanted to roar like a tiger right now. Jace's eyes turned into something white, as a neat cleaned marble without any color. The honey shades of his irises disappeared, faded from his eyeballs.

Clary ran into the nearest tree, marked her stele into the trunk and dark illuminating lines appeared. She had done it before, she could do it again. She stepped back, the trunk opened into a deep shallow and swirling portal. Then, there was wind—blowing her mind off, as she looked back and found Jace wincing in pain.

His stomach scrunched, flipping in other ways and knotting itself. His heart pounded inside his ribcage, thundering angrily and loudly that he might have heard its beat. Clary might have heard it too. He wanted to touch her right now, not in a sexual way, but he wanted to feel her hand right now—intertwined with his own. But, he couldn't reach her.

She ran back into him, with pleading eyes. Sweat had already soaked his blond curls, even his skirt. She looked at the wound, its worse. The wound were as if breathing like it's alive. It looks like something crawls inside and spreading itself. Maybe it's the poison; it had to be the poison. She ran her hand into his cheeks, a tear slid down from her eyes. She sniffed. She couldn't bear to see him like this, which he's suffering in so much pain. She should have suffered, not him. "Jace, you have to get up. I made a portal, and it'll direct us into the Penhallows. I know you can't get up, but you have to try." Her voice felt so nervous, and scared. She choked her words back, sobbing as she saw him lie there and his eyes were white as marble.

"Jace, do this for me. For you and for us, please." She grabbed his arm and slung it around her shoulder. She tried to get up, helping him up. He stumbled down, but she caught him. It is only a few steps from the portal and it's nearly closing. Sure it wouldn't stay longer than she had expected.

Reaching into the portal, she pushed her hand inside the portal and waited. Soon, they had disappeared from the forest, fading along with the portal.

* * *

><p>Isabelle prepared the breakfast, which made Alec feel sick.<p>

Like everyone had told her, she's not a good cook or anything—other than being a good fashion expertise and shadowhunter. Yet, she felt they're all lying about that. Their parents hadn't complained about her cooking, which made her gain more confidence.

Alec sits in front of the table with a mug of hot chocolate in his fingers and he lifted the mouth into his lips. There was smoke, of course. It's already ten in the morning, and he had a nice sleep. Maryse, not along with Robert, had forbidden Alec to sleep with Magnus—whatever the consequences are. Alec had slept with Isabelle, on the couch, while Magnus sleeps on the other room.

No one even dared to sleep with him in the same room, because maybe they thought—while they were sleeping, Magnus would decide to play with them. Put make-ups, dress them accordingly to what Magnus likes, and the glittery sparkles.

Alec shrugged. He stood up, not waiting for his sister's burnt eggs. He took his first sip in his mug, feeling the hotness of the drink burning his tongue, but he did not care. The hot chocolate tastes better. His stomach growled, loudly. He looked back and saw Isabelle giggling while frying her eggs. "Come on, Alec, you're hungry than you thought you'd be. I'm sure that you're stomach craves for some eggs." Isabelle sounds convincing but Alec tried to shrug it off.

"As long as it's not burned, Izzy." He laughed, nearly choking his words back.

"Oh, I surely promise you I won't burn it."

He never liked his sister's eggs, actually. It's always burned, in anyway.

Just as he took his second sip, and the hot chocolate were only halfway consumed, the two young Lightwoods looked up at the sound of the creaking door of the kitchen. Alec frowned, seeing his boyfriend standing in there with a depressed look in the face. "Magnus, where have you been? I've been looking for you ever since I woke up." He settled down the mug as Magnus stepped inside.

"Would you like some fried eggs, Magnus?" Isabelle offered.

"No, thank you. I've been into Amatis's house, sharing a breakfast with them." Magnus stated, pulling up a mug from the counter and pouring some newly made coffee in it. Alec watched him took a sip in the coffee, which made him to take a sip on his hot chocolate too. "Alexander, would you like to have some lunch later?" Magnus called his full name, not just Alec.

Alec nearly choked into his drink. Isabelle giggled, serving the eggs into the table. She leaned her hands into the counter, watching as Alec decides if he wanted to go have lunch with Magnus. Magnus did not try to ask again, instead kept his mug near his lips.

"Maybe—," Alec stopped. He saw Clary into the doorway, panting and terribly bloodied. "Clary?" He asked, settling the mug back into the counter and walked to her. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Her eyes were as red as the fire, igniting inside of her. He looked worried about her. "What happened? Why do you look so… horrible?

"Terrified, you mean." Magnus corrected.

Isabelle followed Alec to Clary, worried. Magnus just watched as the two Lightwoods look at Clary. Clary could not speak, she couldn't find her voice. She looked back, pulled Alec's hand into a tight grip. One word erupted from her lips, "Jace." That's the only thing that came out from her lips and Alec instantly seems to understand what she meant about that. He shoved pass her, ran out of the mansion and saw Jace lying by the staircases. He looked terrible. Jace shivered, as the poison pins into his muscles painfully.

"Jace, what the hell happened?" Alec exclaimed, reached out his brother's arm and slung it around his shoulders. Then, he saw Jace's bite in the arm and he felt the urge to call Magnus. "_Magnus_!" He screamed loudly as he could. Then, he carried Jace inside the mansion, feeling the heaviness of his shoulders. Jace's skin was barely fair, rather it's dark like the demon's blood.

Magnus arrived, walking slowly to Alec. He didn't look so worried. He stopped, seeing Jace motionless. He exactly knew what happened. He did not react, he did not spoke. He just stared at the younger man Alec was carrying. "Magnus, what should I do?" Before Magnus could respond, Maryse appeared from nowhere, followed by her husband.

She gasped, seeing Jace like that, tears burning up immediately in her eyes. Robert stepped in and helped Alec carry Jace. "Magnus, please. If you're thinking of charging us, I'll pay you later. This is my brother, Magnus." Alec sounded so terrified, scared as he looked down at Jace.

"Take him upstairs and I'll treat him." Alec and his father carried Jace up the stairs to Alec's room. Magnus followed, taking one last glance at Clary and Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Isabelle looked at Clary, totally scared and worried about everything that has happened to them. Clary had just broke to Isabelle what happened back into the forest. The Lightwood girl thought it was horrible, for they all thought the demons wouldn't pass Idris again.<p>

Isabelle pulled a chair and made Clary sit in it. Clary continued on sobbing, not knowing what to do. She had fought a demon, a large one and she still felt so weak. Isabelle went back to her with a glass of water and a wet towel in her hands.

Clary drunk all the water down into her tightening throat as Isabelle continued on wiping her hands. "Clary, it's not your fault. Don't cry." Isabelle reassured, wiping the bruise from her cheeks. Clary winced, feeling the sting in her cheeks. Isabelle knew it would be hard to accept to be a Nephilim, especially when you were not raised to train how to fight and deal with demons.

Her mother, Maryse, arrived in the kitchen. She saw Clary, bloodied and horridly terrified, sitting in a chair with tears staining her cheeks. The tears touched Clary's lips, but she did not care. What happens if she hadn't made that portal? Probably, Jace would be dead by now.

"Mom, they were attacked. Three demons, at least." Isabelle informed, looking at her mother. Her eyebrows scrunched. She winced, as she felt the pain Clary is feeling. Jace had to live, she thought, she cannot lose another brother again. Jace is her brother, biological or not, she grew up knowing Jace is her brother at all. Jace had always been there for her, whenever the trouble is, he's always there to help her. But now, he's in trouble.

Maryse walked to Clary, grabbed the red-headed girl's cleaned fingers and wrapped it around her. "Clary." The way she pronounces her name sounds so horrifying, sharp as a needle, and Clary froze in her seat. "I want you to tell me what happened, so we can report it to the Clave. Can you do that for me?" Clary only nodded her head, tears falling down into her cheeks and she kept her head low. Her eyes were swollen, Isabelle could tell that.

"Now, tell me what happened." Maryse sat next to Clary, "Where were you when you were attacked?" Clary looked up. There was an urge that Maryse could see in that face. Clary looked scared, totally scared. Clary's eyes had shaken as if earth had shaken itself. Maryse knew she didn't need to ask again, Clary was ready to answer.

"I don't know." There was no voice, but Clary's trembling lips moved. Clary couldn't find her voice, as if her voice had just vanished. Maryse could read the horrifying events in Clary's green irises, telling her it wasn't any attack—it was planned. "It was forest… but I don't exactly remember. Then, Jace sensed a demon, particularly one. I saw three—they were large and dangerous. Jace convinced me to run, but I can't. If I did, he would have died. I fought the last and largest demon. I felt weak." With her every words, tears continued to slide down from her eyes. If tears were just running out, she would have run out right now but she kept on crying. "Jace told me not to do it, but I couldn't stop but disobey him. He was lying there, nearly motionless. He had a bite on his arm and it was deep. The demon poison is spreading in body. He was _dying_." Maryse waited for more. Clary stopped, feeling some of the weights from her shoulders lifted. "He cannot move, I haven't got enough strength to carry him. Then, I made a portal."

"A portal, you say?" Isabelle asked in bewilderment, "I have never heard a Nephilim to open portals, there isn't a run for once."

Maryse turned to her daughter, "Isabelle, she can create new runes. Maybe she created one."

"I have done it before." The two Lightwoods turned to her, catching their attention, "When you left here in Idris, and I was left behind, I accidentally made one and Luke was dragged into it."

"You used the portal to get here into the Penhallows?" Maryse asked, staring at Clary. Then, Clary nodded. Maryse leaned her back into the chair, her arms crossed into her chest and looked worriedly at Isabelle. "Keep her company, Isabelle. I'll warn the Clave."

* * *

><p>Jocelyn sat into the bed, waiting for Luke to come out of the bathroom for her to take her shower next.<p>

She flipped the book in her fingers, reading the words in every page of the book. It was the book Luke had given her before, when she was still conscious and when they were still inNew York.

Hearing the door open, she crooked her head sideways and saw Luke exiting the bathroom wearing new clothes and his hair messier. Jocelyn grabbed the comb on the side and handed it over to him. Then, he sat down next to her. She skidded upwards and leaned her back into the headboard again, staring at Luke as he stared at her.

"Where's Clary?" Luke asked, his lips breaking into a wide smile. Jocelyn knew she was the only one—except for Clary—that could make him smile as wide as this. Jocelyn shrugged, looking down at the book in her hands. "She's out with Jace, I called her a moment ago. I'm sure Jace will keep her safe." Jocelyn stated, sounds so convincing.

Luke leaned forward to his fiancée, and lifted a hand to brush the fiery streaks in Jocelyn's head. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers touched her cheeks. "You look beautiful, like the first I saw you," Luke said. Jocelyn smiled, wanting to feel modest about what he just said. "The same reason why Valentine had fallen in love with you."

Her face fell. She bit her lower lip. "He did not love me, the way you do, Lucian. He's cruel, a moron." Jocelyn's words were pulverizing in her throat, sharp as a pricking needle and deadly as a viper. Luke stared at her, knowing it was all true. Valentine is cruel, and he'll never change.

"I love you, Jocelyn," he confessed. She looked up at him. It was the second time she had heard him say that, the first was when she ran after him. "I love you and Clary, always, and that'll never change." His words hung into the air, as if cut off. She stared at him, wanting to hear more. But he did not spoke.

He leaned closer to her, there faced mere centimeters apart. Then, he leaned closer until he felt his lips touch hers. He waited for her to kiss back, and she did. She threw her arms around his neck, wrapping it and pulling him closer to her. She began moving her lips into him. It felt different the way she kissed him after she followed him. This time was deeper and fiercer.

His hands roamed into her waists, pulling her closer. She crooked her head as she moved her lips into him. His lips felt soft and smooth, sweet as the honey he had poured on his waffle this morning. Then, he traveled his hands into her cheeks. He loves her and that'll never change. He had loved her for twenty years, why give up now?

Then, he pulled away and stared at her. She kept her eyes close, and sighed. Her eyes suddenly flung open, "Why did you stop?" Jocelyn asked, looking at him with an incredulous look. He chuckled, finding his voice hoarsely and sore.

"I'm sorry, but you have a point in your question that you wanted me to kiss you again. Is that right?" Jocelyn felt blood heated up in her cheeks. Before she could answer, she leaned forward again to kiss him but stopped at the sound of a loud bang into the door. Laughing voicelessly, Jocelyn watched as Luke walked into the door.

He swung the door open and found his sister standing there. "Amatis, you're back. Where have you been?" Luke crossed his arms into his chest, and leaned his arms into the doorframe. Jocelyn crooked her head to see Amatis standing in the doorway with Luke. She didn't look so happy right now, she looked scared.

"There is a better time for that." Amatis grabbed her brother's hand and sighed, "We're under attack. Demons are on their way here." Luke's face saddened, falling as if heaven had fallen against him. "Maryse called me a while ago. Clary and Jace were attacked as well, in the forest. Jace's horribly bitten by a demon."

Jocelyn stood up, barefooted, and runs towards Amatis. "What about my daughter? Is she okay?"

"She's at the Penhallows and she's safe. But Jace would die if Clary hadn't made it back." Amatis stated. Luke shared a similar look with Jocelyn. Jocelyn look scared about everyone, especially for Luke and for her one and only daughter. "But, the demons are on their way here, we have to get into the Penhallows in time."

"But what about your house?" Luke asked.

"Houses can be built again, Lucian. But if we die right now, it will be unbearable, especially to Clary." Jocelyn knew Amatis is right. They have to leave now. He went back into the room, searched for some seraph blades into the closet. Jocelyn glanced worriedly at Amatis. "You'll find the blades in the last drawer." Amatis informed, just as Luke opened the last drawer. A bunch of beautifully carved blades were hidden.

Jocelyn ran into the window, and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Jessie<em>**

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Priscilla Penhallow

**A/N: **_The story gets interesting in here. By the Angel, I don't even know what to name this chapter. However, I found one, something mysterious to hear. Now, you've read the last three chapters, I hope you liked this one. It seems kind of a stressing to me. Luke is very brave. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget the reviews! I certainly need it!_

**Summary:**_ The demon bared its fangs into Jace's neck, which made Clary stood bravely. "Are you really gonna attack someone who's defenseless? Why don't you fight me, you little cowardly bastard?" Jace shook his head, slowly and weakly, "Don't do this." Post-CoG._

**Rating: **_T to be safe_

**Disclaimer: **_Cassandra Clare owns this. I only own the PLOT .._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Priscilla Penhallow<strong>

Jocelyn stumbled backwards, falling into Luke's arms.

She looked up, seeing the worried look on his face. She looked at the window again. She surely saw the demons, ten of them at least, or fifteen or twenty. They were just three, outnumbered. Luke pulled her up, and cupped her face. Opening her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She whimpered, feeling the emptiness from her lips. There were no words from her throat, just a soft worried cry.

"What did you see?" Luke found no answer, other than fear in the woman's eyes. He walked pass her. Then, he leaned back, pulling the curtains close. "They're here." Luke mumbled. He met his sister's eyes, terrified and surprised. The demons must have tracked their scent, or their attacks were, as if, planned.

Luke ran back into the drawers and pulled almost all of the weapons. Amatis started at him, and to Jocelyn. Luke turned back into the woman sitting in the bed, his fiancée and the only woman he ever loved. Jocelyn never thought she'd be scared like this again, like the first time she's been scared when she had gave birth to her first child, Jonathan. "Amatis, bring Jocelyn into the other room."

Jocelyn's eyes lifted, snapping her back into reality, and looked at Luke. As well as Amatis, she looked scared for Luke. He can't just take out these demons by himself, not that he's stronger because he had a werewolf part in him but it's more than ten. "What about you, Luke?" Amatis found her voice shaking as she asked. She never saw his brother like this before, determined and brave enough to take down twenty demons.

"I'll follow you, just go." Luke reassured.

Amatis ran over to Jocelyn and pulled her hand, running into the dimmed narrow corridor. Luke sat there, breathing hard as he grabbed the blades from the drawer. Then, everything fades to black.

* * *

><p>Clary sat down by the couch, watching as Alec talks to Magnus.<p>

Magnus had informed everyone that Jace is now fine; the demon blood that has been spilled into an amount of his blood account has taken a large damage and strength from him. It even causes Magnus to faint down near the bed, for treat Jace—which is much like bringing the dead back to life. If Alec hadn't slipped into the bedroom, he wouldn't have seen Magnus lying down there, also unconscious. But then, he heard Jace stir and moan into his sleep, Alec realize Magnus just transferred almost all of his energy to keep Jace safe and alive.

Clary hadn't thanked Magnus yet, for saving the only guy she'll ever love. If Magnus wouldn't be here, Jace would probably be dead by now.

Isabelle was busy preparing for lunch, trying to make a soup for Clary and Jace, which to Alec and Magnus is a total suicide. But Isabelle would not stop interfering into the kitchen business, even though she is a guest, like what Priscilla Penhallow had told her.

Turning her head, directly into the open doors of the mansion, she finds the sunlight beaming inside the house and hitting heatedly the marbled floors. The house is beautiful, probably the most beautiful of all the houses or mansions Clary have ever seen.

There is a thick furry mat near the door, a plain long furry mat lying into marbled floor. Clary noticed the familiar carvings into the wooden door, the same carvings in some of the seraph blades that Nephilim uses to fight and slay demons. Clary wondered how they are able to carve the same thing from the blades into the doors.

A hand nudged over her shoulder, and she cringed—making her look back. The beautiful Aline Penhallow stands behind her, a small smile crept into those gorgeous color-coated lips. Clary moved away to give Aline a seat, which Aline obliged to take. She grabbed Clary's hand, "I heard about the attack. You're lucky Jace is with you." Clary tried to flash a faint smile, but she was unsuccessful. Aline giggled, seeing the obviously fake smile in Clary's lips.

"Aline," Clary called. Aline lifted her head towards Clary, locked her perfectly chocolate eyes into those green irises Clary posses. "Will you promise me something?" Aline frowned, waiting for Clary to go on. Her mouth agape and an exhausting sigh escape her lips before speaking. Clary's long eyelashes fluttered as she stared at Aline, clearly to see the beautiful girl next to her, "When I'm not around, will you look out Jace for me?"

Aline did not answer, she kept her hands intertwined as if she felt anxious about what Clary just asked her. She smirked humorlessly, trying to sound descent, and bowed her head down. She stared at her pink coated nails, shining against the sunlight from the doors. The sun continued to rise up higher and higher, and the light entered the mansion unwillingly and unwelcome. "Aline, I'm saying this right now, because I just don't know what could possibly happen to me, to everyone, and to Jace."

"I know, and I will." Aline did not sound so promising, her voice was monotonous and flat. Aline reached out for Clary's hand and giggled, "I promise." Clary immediately found herself hugging Aline, the girl she thought who'd take Jace away from her at first for Aline is extremely and menacingly beautiful and Jace might just take interest in her. But Jace stayed with love Clary, ignored Aline even though she's a thousand times better than Clary. "Don't worry; if you're thinking that I'll steal Jace away from you, you're wrong. Like I told you, he's _not_ my type."

* * *

><p>Jocelyn paced around the room, Clary's room actually.<p>

Amatis wiped the blades clean and watched as Jocelyn worriedly walked back and forth into the creaking wooden floor of Amatis's old shack, much more of a house actually. Jocelyn kept her fingers together, feeling the sweatiness of each of her palms against each other. Luke hasn't still come inside and it's been like fifteen minutes, or longer.

If Luke had fought all of those demons, she'll surely kill herself for letting him fight those filthy demons, without her help. But what can she do? She's barely knew how to fight, for it has been years since she left the Shadow World and take care of her only child, the only child she wanted to know and that is Clary.

The Mundane world is much more a complicated than the Shadow World, not knowing where to go. If Luke hasn't been there to help her, she wouldn't have raised Clary right. If she didn't leave Valentine for her stupid and foolish love for him, she would still be a danger into the Shadow World, and even her daughter.

"Jocelyn, calm down, please. We feel the same, he's my brother for once." Her tone is calm, with no fear hinting on it. Jocelyn stared at her incredulously, she wanted to argue back. But somehow, Amatis had a point. Of course, they're brothers and sisters. Amatis and Luke grew fighting and slaying demons like what an ordinary Nephilim should do, like her. It's just Jocelyn's life is much more complicated, than any of the mundanes or Nephilims.

Then, there was a knock on the other side of the brown wooden door, a loud but the only knock on the door. Their heads turned sideways, taking similar glances with each other, but Jocelyn rushed towards the door. She grabbed the silver doorknob, feeling the coolness of the metal against her skin. She pulled the door open and found Luke, standing there with his left elbow leaning tiredly against the doorframe. "Jocelyn," he mumbled, and he fell into his knees.

Jocelyn immediately hooked her arms around him. He transformed into a werewolf, probably the reason why he's wearing nothing right now. Her eyes darted into the dark immense and dimmed corridor, finding the ground filled with golden dusts and ichors with hilts lying down with their blades also missing. She looked down at Luke, brushing the hair from his forehead. Sweat poured into his skin, his eyes were closed. He's drained out of energy, completely tired right now.

Amatis ran to her brother, pulling the covers from Clary's bed and covered it to Luke. "He's fought all the demons." Jocelyn did not break her eyes from Luke. He looks so perfect, she thought. Jocelyn stood up to pull Luke inside the room, as Amatis pushes the door close.

The two women helped each other get Luke into the bed and covered with the thin plain sheets of Clary's bed. Jocelyn ran a hand over Luke's face, soothingly tracing her fingers into his cheeks. "How the hell would he take down twenty demons?" Amatis lashed out, worriedly, dropping her hands from the air and slapped a hand over her forehead. She looked at her brother; he looked so tired and exasperated. He cannot fight anymore. "You're so stupid, Lucian, so stupid."

"We need to inform Maryse or the other Lightwoods about our situation. Luke needs to be treated right now; he's drained out of energy." Jocelyn stated, without looking at Amatis. She continuously stared at Luke, watching him rest over the single bed he lies down. He shivered with the coolness and dampness of the ordinary sized room made him cringe under the covers.

Amatis extended her hand fully, reaching the white slender phone standing on the bedside table. She dialed numbers, and reached it near her ear. There was no sound, and she finally hang up. "Maryse wouldn't answer her phone," Amatis exclaimed, annoyed and disappointed.

Jocelyn sighed, knowing there must be another way to get the Lightwoods informed.

A loud bang startled the both woman in the room, their heads turned into the closed door. There was a shadow at the end of the door, sending them both into fear and torment. Jocelyn's face fell, feeling the heaviness of her shoulders as she watched as Amatis went to open the door. Then, they gasped, hearing a loud wolf cry over the door. Amatis pulled the door open and found a grey furry creature standing there with honey dark brown eyes mixed with flecked greenish and yellowish shade. Amatis recognized the creature, and mumbled while lowering her weapon, "Maia."

The werewolf barked, gritting its teeth with anger. Then, the werewolf calmed—its paws resting soft into the ground and stared peacefully at her pack leader's sister. Then, she transformed, covering herself with her own parts and looked up at Amatis. "Our pack is attacked, in the middle of the forest. We seek help from our pack leader." Maia talked to Amatis, sounding concerned with her voice trembling.

"We were attacked too, and Luke fought the demons that attacked us, all by himself. He drained a lot of energy." Maia crooked her head and stared her pack leader. Luke stirred into his sleep, hearing voices in his head but he tried to ignore. He needed to rest, and he had to. "Where do you think could I ask for help? Some of our werewolves are wounded and two of them are already dead, we can't risk no more."

"The Lightwoods, they'll help. They're uninformed and you have to inform them that we are attacked and seek out help with them," Amatis stated, her fingers wrapping into a knot and sighed. Her breath felt like hot fire, burning in her lips along with the fear igniting in her chest. Her heart hammered, why do demons have to attack everyone here in Idris? Who could possibly want war just after the war at least two days ago?

"Maia," Jocelyn called, "Tell my daughter that we're fine. Tell her to keep herself safe, keep her safe." She looks hopefully at the young werewolf and let out a desperate breath. Her hot breath mixed into the damp moistened room, as Maia transformed back into her form. The creature barked once more, before disappearing from their sight in one blink.

* * *

><p>Isabelle had served the lunch, preparing it with the help of Aline's mother—Priscilla.<p>

Alec and Magnus were finally convinced that the food is untainted with Isabelle's poisonous making trick whenever she tried to cook something. Priscilla is a good cook, her food always made the consumers in awe and even drools.

Clary was still silent. She hadn't seen Jace ever since Magnus treated him, for Magnus forbids anyone to come in so that Jace could regain his strength easily. She wanted to see Jace, but she couldn't. The bruises in her skin were slowly healing with the rune Alec had given him and also with a little help from the magnificent warlock.

She still felt guilty about the events that have happened earlier. What if those demons were only after her? And what does that demon that she killed said that her brother would want her for some personal reasons? Does that mean Sebastian is alive all along and he planned all of the attacks? She cannot be surer, the reason why she cannot speak it to the Lightwoods. She wanted to keep it hidden, as long as possible, until there are solutions to their problems.

Gripping the silver spoon with her slender fingers, she stared down at the soup. Alec sits next to her, who is incredibly starving that he might have to drink all of the soup and even the bowls and the spoons. Magnus, on the other hand, embarrassingly watches his boyfriend drink the soup from his own bowl and slightly shook his head.

Clary played with the soup, taking her first sip—the heated and nearly-boiling soup melting into her tongue, sending her some shivers inside as it collided with the coldness of her flesh. She looked over the table, and saw Isabelle. She tasted the soup and her eyes widened with the incredible taste melting into her tongue and she swallowed. "This is the best soup ever." She giggled, louder and louder until Alec rolled his eyes at her.

"And that is because you aren't the one who made this," he judged, taking another large sip from his bowl. Then, he lifted his napkin to wipe his lips formally, running the white fabric into his lips and that made Magnus smile widely.

"Oh shut up, will you, Alec?" Isabelle whined, taking another spoonful of soup from the large bowl. Isabelle turned to the older Penhallow, the fierce woman standing on the counter and watching as the young Nephilims finished their drinks. A woman with an long wavy black spill into her shoulders and shining as a black pearl, her eyes mixing with the enlightening blue irises in her eyes, and a wonderful curve on her lip. "Thank you, Aunt Priscilla."

The woman gave that famous 'you're welcome' flash on her red lips, pulling her hair up into a tie and stared at Clary. "Clarissa, right?" Priscilla called, catching everyone's attention. Then, all of them, looked at Clary with questioning eyes.

"I usually prefer Clary," she informed and the woman gave a faint smile.

"Fine, _Clary_." Her tone was flat, convincingly, and she continued to stare at Clary, "How's your mother? Jocelyn, I mean." _Of course, it's Jocelyn, who else could be my mother?_ Clary wanted to shout at her but that would be rude.

Clary's mouth opened to speak, but she found her words would be somewhat pointless for it is not a very good time in 'how're you doing' moments. "She's fine, I think." She found her words as sharp as a pricking needle.

"You think?" Priscilla asked.

Clary did not answer, staring down at the soup in her bowl. The soup was cream colored, probably because of the milk in the soup. As she stared down at the unmoving soup, she could see a slight image of her reflection. Before taking her last sip, she found herself dropping the spoon into the bowl slowly and silent. All of their heads turned into the door of the dining room.

"_Clary!_" A scream fainted into the air, seems to be seeking out for help.

Clary pushed the chair backwards, making a screeching sound into the marbled floor but ignored it. She ran out of the dinning room and into the front door. She saw nothing. It's just an empty pathway with leaves circling around as the wind blew pass the house. She felt a nudge over her shoulders, and she saw Isabelle standing with her, and sooner, Alec comes along being dragged by Magnus. "I'm not Clary, you know, you don't have to drag me here. Last I checked, it was _Clary_ being shouted, not _Alec_." Magnus whined at his boyfriend's sharpness.

"Shut up, you two." Isabelle scowled, her teeth clenching inside.

Clary did not react; she just stared at the empty pathway. However, she heard rustlings—soft rustling by the bushed. "_Clary_!" There was another faint cry, and the voice is certainly owned by a girl. Clary ran out of the mansion, clacking her feet into the cold marble staircases. Her eyes froze, as if she felt stiffened from a fridge.

"Maia?" The dark haired girl called.

The girl looked up, her brown freckled eyes shining against the sun. Actually, the sun hides over the thick massive clouds above the sky, unmoving and giving a little light. "Clary," her voice trailed off, finding the fear in her voice as she tried to cover herself with her parts like what she usually does, "Jocelyn, Luke and Amatis… they're attacked awhile ago, demons and they were outnumbered. But Luke fought them by his own strength, and he drained out of energy. They're safe now…" The werewolf girl ran out of breath, after running a few kilometers away from Amatis, "The Lightwoods. Isabelle and Alec, I need _your_ help. Our pack is being slain by dozens of demons and we cannot handle much. I cannot seek out for Luke because he absolutely needs rest. Most of our werewolves are wounded, and two are already dead, probably more."

The Lightwood children shared similar glances. Then, Magnus pulled Alec again inside the mansion, "I know that look, Alexander. Whether you like it or not, you'll help that werewolf girl to save her pack, because the Shadow World crisis still isn't over, some unfinished business as we call it." Magnus stated, fixing Alec's collar.

"I have to get my mom and Luke and Amatis. They have to save! I can't just standing here and do nothing." Clary exclaimed, looking at Maia. Isabelle pulled Clary's shoulders and kept both of her hands there. Clary locked her green irises into those black spilled irises and found Isabelle's fair face.

"Of course you'll do something… _else_—other than saving your mom and that is keeping Jace safe until he awakes." Isabelle said. Then, she left, leaving Clary and Maia out of the mansion. Clary knew there is no way the Lightwoods could be convinced that she needs to save her mother. "After our fight with the demons that attacked our pack," Clary turned as Maia spoke to her, "I'll save them, I promise."

Clary nodded her head and avoided Maia's gaze.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Evangeline<em>**

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	5. ATTENTION !

**ATTENTION !**

I'm gonna rewrite this story, for I never felt the passion in me while writing this. It sounds nonsense but to me, it makes the perfect sense. I just love this story and I promise you I'll this story a lot better, more Clary and Jace scene, and even Alec and Magnus scenes. I hope everyone understands.

**- Stella**


End file.
